Lima: The Hellmouth
by GoSpeedRacer23
Summary: Rachel burnt down her old High School's music room because it was filled with vampires, what happens when she transfers to a new school? And what's this Quinn is 253 years old? Puck is 200? Santana is 150? Whhhaattt Finn is 17? Crazy!  Q/R B/S P/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My take of Buffy, Glee style. Fabrry version. Ideas come from the amazing Joss Whedon and Ryan Murphy and myself, I own nothing however, except for posters of the very hot Mark Sailing. Characters are of course OOC seeing as one is a vampire hunter, one may be a witch, hell one may be a vampire! Who knowssss! **

_A moon. A stake slamming into the heart a vampire. A demon. Running. The smell of death. Her death. _

Suddenly Rachel shot up from bed, slamming her alarm clock off, with a little to much force, shattering parts of the Ipod dock into pieces.

"Shit." She groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Today was supposed to be a fresh start, a new year of high school in a new town, a new school, a new life. No more setting music rooms on fire. The dreams should have stopped! No one followed her to Lima, Ohio. _Nothing_ followed her.

Getting out of bed, Rachel started doing her work out routine. She missed the days when she could just hop on her elliptical and bang out a charge in an hour or so, now she felt disgusting if she didn't do push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and go for at least two mile run.

As she pulled her sneakers on to go outside she got a funny feeling deep in her stomach. Someone was watching her. But who? And where? Stepping out the door she looked around. It was just starting to get light out, but no one was around. Who was watching her?

Quinn Fabrey stepped out of her bed and stretched. Last night had been quite the work out, even for her. Most people thought Lima, Ohio was some little cow town in the sticks. No one got out, but people kept getting in. Thing is, people didn't realize, no one got out, because they were stupid enough to _go out _once the sun went down. After the first attack Quinn would have locked her teenager up at night, but no, these parents keep sending their kids on their merrily way as soon as it gets dark. Dumbasses.

So here she was 223 years old, posing as a 17 year old, protecting as many high school and college kids as she could, but damn some of these kids were plain stupid. Her boyfriend for goodness sakes, Finn Hudson was as dumb as a rock! What an idiot! If she didn't need to date someone to keep her cover, she would bite him herself. Why didn't the council send someone to help? This _was_ the hell mouth. She, Puck and Santana couldn't do everything.

Groaning, Quinn checked to make sure she had on her ring, a special ring that allowed her to go into the sunlight thanks to witch friend she had, and headed out the door for a run. It was when she got half way through the first mile that she saw her. A short girl, but strong looking. Something was different about her. Her chestnut hair was up in a ponytail as her head whipped around watching. Quinn lurked in the shadows while the girl glanced. Who was this new girl?

Rachel decided to shrug off the feeling and started her run. She didn't know the area very well, so stuck to the development. As her feet hit the pavement she made sure to keep the steps light, barley making a sound. It was then that she noticed out of the corner of her eye, someone following her. Listening closely, she heard nothing. There were no reflections in the cars either. But it was sunny. What was this town. Shaking it off Rachel kept running, she wasn't the slayer anymore she wasn't going to deal with this, she was going to run and then she was going to shower, and go to school. She was going to be a normal junior in high school. Even if she had to kill everyone in the town to do it.

"We have a problem." Quinn said as soon as she spotted Santana and Puck once she got to school.

"You miss me in your bed?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hardly." Quinn bit back. "I think we have company in town."

"Sweet. I have been wanting some action." Santana cheered, getting a hi-five from Puck.

"We have enough going on, it's been like party city here." Quinn replied.

"Vamps are easy, maybe this guy is the big bad Shuester has been trying to talk to us about." Puck said.

"I don't know. And it's a she." Quinn whispered, keeping her voice low so the other students wouldn't hear.

"Psht why we evening talking, we will just send Ashley." Santana blew off.

"She is new." Quinn hesitated.

"Quinn, we are the only pack of vampires that protects the town, there are like six of us, Ashley has to prove she is actually a protector to make it seven." Santana fought back.

"Ok ok, we send Ashley, tonight." Quinn agreed.

"When is she coming?" Will Shuester asked. "She is already here? And she is the one? Ok. No I understand. Yes. Yes I will tell them, and I will talk to her. Ok. I understand my duties as her watcher, council, this is not my first slayer."

Rachel walked into school with a sigh. School was never really her thing. She was smart enough, and enjoyed it enough, but well…burning down the music room of her last school just painted a bad picture for her.

"Rachel Berry?" Someone called.

"Uh yea?" Rachel asked, looking over at a teacher with curly hair.

"Come with me." He called.

With a sigh, Rachel followed, figuring she had no other choice. He was a teacher, what was she to do? The walked into the choir room. Of course.

"Hi, I am Will Shuester. Spanish teacher, and Glee club director." Will introduced.

"Hi, Rachel." Rachel offered, even though Shuester already knew her name.

"I know, I have been waiting for you, this town has been waiting for you." Shuester revealed.

"The town?" Rachel asked, getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

"You have been having the dreams, haven't you? And you feel the strength. You know what it all means. You can feel the supernatural all around you." Mr. Shuester explained, pulling a book out from his office.

"Vampires?" Rachel asked, going still as the book was placed in front of her. No, she had left LA to get away from this. This was _not_ following her here. She _would not_ allow it. "I think you have the wrong person."

"Do you not have the dreams?" Shuester asked.

"I have to go." Rachel replied.

"Rachel! Wait!" Will cried out, as Rachel ran out the door.

Rachel ran as fast as she could, she sprinted out the door and zigzagged in between people until she smacked into the hard chest of a football player.

"Whoa. You ok?" The guy asked as he caught her.

"I'm fine, I am so sorry." Rachel said quickly, scurrying to pick up everything that fell from her bag.

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson." Finn smiled goofily.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled as she glanced around, seemingly have grabbed everything, Rachel got up and shot off to her first class.

"Wait, Rach, you forgot your, stake?" Finn called out, picking up the piece of wood. "Who carries a stake?"

"Yo Finn! We are going to be late for class!" Puck called, waiting for his friend. Puck knew he wasn't supposed to be making friends, he had a job, to protect the people that no else good, but Finn, well Finn was different. Finn was just like loyal puppy, and you can't be mean to a puppy. Puck liked the guy, he would always have his back, even if it meant not skipping history. A class he lived through, literally. At 200 years old, he definitely knew his history.

Rachel had a long day. Everyone looked at her like she was some piece of meat. In Spanish Mr. Shuester tried cornering her again, and then this group of jocks and cheerleaders kept pointing and whispering about her. It was just perfect, perfect way to start the day.

As she walked to her locker she let out a sigh. She didn't know why she thought living here would be any different. Apparently things are rough all over, no matter where you live or go, things are going to follow you. Even blood sucking evil vampires straight from hell. Who knew?

"Hey new kid!" Someone called.

Out of nowhere an ice cold slushie slammed into her face, Rachel quickly licked her lips, cherry. Gross. Without thinking, She grabbed the guy and slammed him against the locker, forgetting for a second that she was supposed to be a normal teenage girl.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy called out. "Dave Karofsky told me to do it!"

"And you thought it would be fun?" Rachel asked. Really pissed off. "Do you think I like that now my sweater, and skirt and stained in this reddish pink color? This slushie will most likely not come out. Do you know how annoying that will be? Do you know how immature it is to cover someone in a ice cold beverage, especially just for being the new person in town, I mean really what did I do to you that-" Suddenly Rachel was cut off with a growl behind her.

"Well don't you smell delicious."

"And of course this would happen." Rachel sighed, dropping the boy who quickly scurried away. "What do you want?"

"I think you know." The girl replied, dragging her fingers down Rachel's neck.

"You don't know who I am?" Rachel asked confused.

"New girl. Doesn't know to be in bed by beddy time. Quinn Fabry thinks you're the big bad in town, but I only smell human, which is perfect for me." The woman hummed in delight.

"And you are? I mean I should be allowed to know me future killer, fair is fair." Rachel reasoned, reaching behind slowly, trying to pull her bag closer.

"Ashley, fourth in command of the cheerios." Ashley replied happily.

"Oh wonderful you guys go to high school now? Rachel groaned.

Ashley waved her hand showing off her ring that allowed her to go in the sunlight.

"Fancy ring, fancy tricky." Ashley growled. "Now onto the eating…"

Ashley then quickly lunged for Rachel who darted out of the way sending Ashley into the lockers with a slam. Ashley, morphed into a vampire, obviously pissed.

"You know some tricks." Ashley growled.

"I know a bit more than that." Rachel replied.

Quickly blows were exchanged, Ashley seemed to get the upper hand after nailing a few good shots but Rachel gained control, quickly kicking Ashley into a wooden table that split apart under the force. Kicking up a piece of wood Rachel staked the cheerio in heart, diminishing the shocked girl to dust, leaving behind only the ring, which Rachel quickly pocketed.

"Nice work." A voice said next her.

Rachel quickly looked over to see Will Shuester standing a little ways away.

"You watched?" Rachel asked confused, wiping blood off her lip.

"I am your watcher whether you accept it or not, so watching is what I sort of do." Will replied.

"The council sent you then?" Rachel asked.

"They weren't going to just let you go." Will replied.

"No, I guess not." Rachel agreed.

"Let me help you. This town needs you Rachel, I can help make you better." Will pushed.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got this." Rachel replied, picking up her bag. "But tell whoever you have following me, if they are undead, to watch out, because I won't be so kind tomorrow on my morning run."

"Following you?" Will asked.

"I figured out how they are in the sunlight, not they need to back off or they die." Rachel pressed before walking away.

"You are getting sloppy." Will laughed, bring forth Quinn from the shadows.

"I guess I am. She is quite rebellious." Quinn laughed.

"You like her." Will observed.

"I don't know her." Quinn countered.

"If I may, I suggest you befriend her first, get her to join Glee, to reveal yourself." Will offered.

"She killed Ashley." Quinn put in.

"Ashley attacked after she knew she was human." Will defended.

"True. We will see how this plays out. I will tell Puck and Santana." Quinn replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up the next morning with another groan. Why had vampires had to follow her all the way to Lima, Ohio? Why did she have to be the slayer? Why did she have to be the chosen one? The one who would face the darkness's of evil? Did she not do enough by killing the ten vampires, burning down the choir room and consequently getting kicked out of her old high school? They had to just follow her here too!

With a sigh, Rachel began her work out, pounding out her normal routine. As she started her run, she once again felt eyes on her.

"I know you are following me, and I know you can walk in the sunlight. If you are looking for a fight, just show yourself so we can get this over with." Rachel called, coming to a stop about two miles into her run.

Quinn hesitated back a few feet, before slowly emerging from the shadows of a few high fences. The ring she wore may protect her from the sun, but damn was that thing still bright.

"How long did you know I was tailing you?" Quinn asked.

"Since I left my doorstep." Rachel replied, cocking her head to the side as she studied the blonde. "Vampire?"

"With a soul." Quinn countered.

"What?" Rachel asked, caught of guard. Vampires didn't have souls. They were blood sucking hell demons!

"I had a choice, die or become a protector for the side of good, that came with getting a soul. I fought, as hard as I could, I at the time, would rather have died then gotten soul…but Shuester did it anyway." Quinn explained.

"Shuester? Mr. Shuester? The Glee Club director?" Rachel asked shocked.

"You know he is more then that. He is _your_ watcher." Quinn pointed out.

"Don't say that." Rachel pressed.

"You can't deny your fate." Quinn said softly.

"Well my fate involves killing _all_ vampires soul or no soul. Do you want me to continue with said faith?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"Like you could." Quinn laughed.

"We could test it out." Rachel smirked, pulling out a stake a waving it in the air.

"You don't want to face me, not yet, you're not ready. In due time, if you still feel this way." Quinn advised. "For now you need to join Glee Club."

"Join Glee Club? Is this a joke?" Rachel laughed.

"Not a joke. Just come, please?" Quinn asked, she liked this girl, she had spunk. Something she could defiantly work with. "Unless you are to scared?"

"Please! To scared?" Rachel scoffed.

"3pm today, choir room." Quinn ordered.

Rachel turned around to think it over. She knew she shouldn't turn her back on a vampire but she couldn't help but to trust Quinn. There was something about her, something…different.

"I shouldn't be thinking-" Rachel cut her sentence short when she turned around. Quinn was gone, it was like she had disappeared into thin air.

"Damn vampires." Rachel grumbled, before turning around and running the two miles home.

Finn Hudson was not a smart kid. He knew it. But he did know something was up with the new girl. For one, she carried a wooden stake in her bag, who did that? Two, she was way to jittery and…something else he couldn't place.

"Quinn, have you met the new girl?" He asked, coming up to his girlfriend of three months.

Quinn sighed as she heard Finn's question. She wished she could just cut him loose, but somehow she had been wrapped in to becoming head cheerleader, which was unfair to the other kids, she knew. No _living_ girl could keep up with her and Santana.

"Yea, I think she is joining Glee Club." Quinn smiled flakily, couldn't let Finn in on her hating their relationship. It was to bad she was gay. Santana was the only one who knew, well Puck knew but he didn't count. If this school could just accept homosexuality she could at least fake date a girl, but no. As Kurt Hummel proved everyday, this school definitely did not approve. Normally Quinn would say fuck it, but she couldn't risk losing her temper. Not since they have settled.

"Really?" Finn asked eagerly. "That's great! We need a new lead."

"I am the lead you moron." Quinn deadpanned. Really this guy could be clueless.

"Well yea, but I mean half the practices you leave early, and other times you act strange, like you want to devour us for messing up." Finn stumbled out.

_Because you are an idiot._ Quinn thought, taking a deep breath.

"You're right Finn, my mistake. We do need a new lead, how about you go talk to Rachel right now and get her in on the idea, I am sure with your persistence, she is bound to come. She is at her locker." Quinn said.

"How do you-?" Finn was caught off quickly.

"I just know, locker 314 (A/N: anyone, reference?) go." Quinn ordered, she needed to go fill Puck and Santana in on the situation.

"Ok." Finn replied dumbly. With a smile he gave her a chaste kiss before running off to find Rachel.

Step 1 completed. There was no way Rachel would turn down puppy eyed Finn. No one could, that is how she ended up in a relationship with him in the first place. He was just such a sweet guy. Quinn didn't have the heart to tell him she was really a dead 253 year old vampire who was into girls, so instead she went on the date, and next thing she knew, she was Quinn Fabry, head cheerleader and, the quarter back's girlfriend.

"Hey Fangs." Puck greeted, coming up next to Quinn with Santana and her girlfriend Brittany in tow. Brittany was one of the only completely human students that knew about the group. Santana had fallen in love, and no one could deny Santana's feelings for the blonde.

"Fangs? Really?" Quinn asked.

"Don't hate what you have." Puck laughed, throwing an arm around the girl. "So Ashley kill the big bad?"

"No, she killed Ashley." Quinn revealed, stopping the group in their tracks.

"What?" Santana seethed. "When do we attack?"

"Lets end this bitch." Puck growled.

"We can't." Quinn replied, trying to sooth the group.

"Why the hell not! Eye for an eye dammit!" Santana pushed hotly. She was angry, Quinn knew she had to get the situation under control quickly.

"Because, Rachel Berry is human. She's the slayer." Quinn replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

"_She's the slayer"…_

"She is a sleigh? Like Santa's sleigh? Holy shit!" Brittany exclaimed. The thought seemed to have honestly blown her mind.

Quinn couldn't hide the smirk and either could Puck that was shot Santana's way. When Santana had told everyone that she had told Brittany what she was and the whole story about the trio, at first Puck and Quinn were furious. They thought Santana had turned against them, but then they met Brittany. They saw the two together. Brittany really mellowed Santana, at least when she was around. Otherwise the bitch was out to play.

"No Britt, the _slayer_, she is like…the chosen one, the one who is supposed to kill people us." Santana said, motioning to herself, Puck and Quinn.

"She can't kill you!" Brittany yelled in a panic, grabbing onto Santana and holding for dear life.

"Easy blonde, I have be around for over 100 years, I am not going anywhere anytime soon. No short little midget is going to change this." Santana replied, easing the girl off of her but clutching their hands together.

"Yea Britt, I talked to her, she isn't sold of the idea, but she at least knows we aren't killing humans." Quinn explained. "I have Finn talking her into coming to Glee Club right now."

"My boy?" Ha. Let the wooing begin." Puck scoffed.

Suddenly Puck was up against the lockers while Quinn hissed out a ferocious growl, gaining some attention from a few students lingering the halls.

"He is our best shot at getting her to listen and join us, you better hope his dumb charm works Puckerman." Quinn threatened. She didn't know why she had gotten so angry, but something had just snapped inside. She needed Rachel to be in Glee. She needed to talk to the girl again. She needed to prove that they were the good guys. That she was not just some soulless demon. She had a destiny.

Rachel looked at the door to Glee quizzically. She could go in, or she could go home, get supplies and bury this town's problem with vampires…starting with a certain blonde. Something was stopping her from running home though. Quinn saying she wasn't ready yet. What the hell did she know? Quinn didn't know her!

"You came!" Finn greeted, walking up to the door. "Awesome, come on in." Finn held the door open, making up the decision for her on whether she was going or not. Wonderful.

Rachel looked around at her surroundings. There was a boy in a wheelchair jamming on a guitar. A timid looking Asian girl sat next to him laughing as a taller Asian boy danced to the beat that was being played. A black girl was huddled next to a very feminine looking boy, and then there was the one and only Will Shuester, who looked shocked to see her.

"I am just going to go jam with Artie, but make yourself comfortable." Finn offered with a dopey smile. Rachel gave a hesitant smile back before walking over to Mr. Shue.

"Shue." Rachel offered as a greeting.

"Rachel, you came to Glee Club." Shuester replied quite surprised.

"A blonde girl told me to come, and then made Finn convince me to come." Rachel said, nodding towards Finn. "Are they all human?"

"Sort of. This is not your average Glee Club. Most are human, but they know about Vampires, they are people who have been attacked, lived, and saw Puck, Santana or Quinn vamp out, as they put it. Tina, the one next to Artie, the boy playing guitar, is a witch. A powerful one at that, and Kurt, the uh feminine boy next to Mercedes, our chocolate thunder as she dubbed herself, is a werewolf." Shuester explained.

"A witch and werewolf?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Kurt is chained up in my office in a hidden room nights of the full moon, Tina helps with spells and such, but yes." Shuester replied.

"This is crazy, regular people aren't supposed to know any of this!" Rachel exclaimed, calling attention to herself.

"But some do." Shuester offered as an explanation. "I admit it is not what I would want, especially not for the kids, but Quinn keeps things under control."

"Of course, lets all hail Quinn, the mighty vampire with a soul." Rachel scoffed.

"Is that all you know about her?" Shuester asked.

"What else is there?" Rachel shot back.

"Come with me." Shuester motioned, leading Rachel to his office. Inside Rachel was shocked, the place was lined with books upon books. It was like a mini library of all things evil. "I can assure you Quinn has put in her time with the dark side, and has done so gruesomely, but she has changed."

"Vampires do not change Shue. The suck the blood out of humans, they kill them for fun." Rachel replied, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Maybe so, but I have to go control the madness out there, you, read this." Shuester ordered, pointing to a passage from the book he had grabbed. "After reading, come out, if you want still want to murder Quinn, well, then I will give her fair warning, but Rachel, Lima is the start of something new. We have a group of vampires, with souls, they recognize what they have done wrong and they want to change. The demons and the forces of darkness, they are the ones at a disadvantage, especially with our trio. Think of how many lives we could save, think of how much damage against the vampires in the world we could really do!" Shuester excitedly said, before pointing to the book once more before heading out.

Rachel leaned back in her chair and starred at the book. This whole thing was messed up. Slayer stakes vampires. The end. There was no in-between or middle ground, what made Quinn Fabray so special? Deciding she had no choice Rachel began to read.

_**1774- New Vampire sighting today goes by the name of Miss Quinn Fabray. Looks to be about 17 years old, very agile and strong killed own family before the hunt arrived. Family consisted of a little brother, mother and father. All were found dead in their beds. Killings were slow, bite marks all over the bodies. **_

_**1779- Quinn sighted again, fought and killed the slayer. First one for the vampire. **_

_**1786- Quinn kidnapped her human lover's son after he refused to turn to be like her, the son didn't make it back. **_

_**1800- Quinn attacks small town of Lima, kills hundreds, burns town to ground**_

_**1810- Quinn joined by new vampire mate, Noah. Destructive young teen when turned, just as destructive as a vampire if not worse **_

_**1860- Noah and Quinn joined by feisty and quite evil girl, Santana, hurts for amusement, group burns down small city of Sunnydale, kills slayer **_

_**1900- Noah kills slayer**_

_**1920- Santana kills slayer**_

_**1940, 1941, 1942- Quinn kills slayer **_

_**1989- Quinn Fabray receives soul by William Shuester, up and coming council member**_

_**1990- Santana and Noah "Puck" receive souls by Shuester**_

_**1995- Quinn saves the slayer**_

_**1996- The newly dubbed "Trio" stops the apocalypse**_

_**1997…**_

Rachel looks up from her reading. Quite the life The Trio had lived, still they had done some good in the end.

Letting out a sigh Rachel honestly didn't know what to do as she walked out to the choir room to watch the group, minus The Trio perform a number. They were really good, to Rachel they missing a female lead that could really carry them, and some of the members were off pitch a bit, but with work they would do well.

Rachel only watched Glee Club, and left right as it ended, not wanting to be cornered by Finn, there was just something about him that creped her out. Heading home, she followed the Glee clubbers silently, as a shadow so no one saw, until they made it past the grave yard and park, it was there everyone split. Rachel chose to follow Tina home. When she saw Tina get in safely, Rachel made her own way home.

"You can stop trying to sneak up on me you know." Rachel sighed a block from her house.

"But it's so fun." Quinn laughed, coming around in front of the teen.

"Since Spruce Street?" Rachel asked, wondering how close she was.

"Oak actually." Quinn replied.

:"One off." Rachel answered flippantly. "I read an interesting book about you today."

"So I have been warned." Quinn nodded.

"I think we need to have a talk. Is inviting you in going to be a bad decision?" Rachel asked, deciding to take a risk.

"No, Rachel. I promise. I am not here to hurt you." Quinn swore.

"Well then, come inside." Rachel whispered, holding her front door open.

Rachel knew the rules; you were to never invite a vampire in. She had just broken the one rule that had saved so many lives, and could possibly end her own. What happened now?


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are your parents?" Quinn asked as she eased her way into the house, she was always prepared to hit the block just in case.

"I have two gay dads, Elias and Jonah; they work for Doctors without Borders. Right now? They could be anywhere. Wherever they are needed, that's where they are." Rachel replied, moving to the kitchen to grab some food. "I never actually talked to a vampire long enough to ask, do you eat or drink normal stuff?"

"Water would be great." Quinn laughed.

"Gotcha." Rachel smirked, grabbing two bottles from the fridge before motioning for the fanged being to follow her to the couch. Once they were settled, everything went quiet, they just looked at each other.

_She is beautiful. Could she be the one from the book?. _Quinn thought as she starred at Rachel. After stopping the apocalypse The Trio had raided the demon's nest and found tons of books and papers about future plans and such. They had taken everything back to Shuester for him to look at, Quinn in particular had found one special book. It contained information about the vampire with a soul falling in love with the chosen human. The two together would battle the world until the due time when the challenges would be overcome. Shuester didn't know what that last part meant, and for a while they thought Santana had uncovered the truth with Brittany, but after time passed they realized "the chosen one" will still out there destined to meet the vampire with a soul. Hell, for all Quinn knew Puck was the one with the destiny waiting, but…the possibility of it being her was still out there…

_She is beautiful, I shouldn't be thinking like this, but I cannot deny it._ Rachel thought as she starred at Quinn. Rachel was always straight forward with how she felt. She was loud and obnoxious, but sarcastic and quick. All of that was her outward appearance. On the inside, if someone took the time to get deep enough, they would still find she was plenty sarcastic and quick tongued, but loving and gentle. Warm and compassionate. No one seemed to want to take the time to get to know that Rachel.

"One of us should talk." Rachel whispered, sitting as far away from Quinn as possible.

"You read the book, what do I have to do to convince you I am not the same girl from the 1700 and 1800's?" Quinn asked.

"Will you answer all my questions?" Rachel countered.

Quinn thought for a moment, this could be dangerous, but if got the slayer on their side, it would be worth it. And damn Rachel just looked hot starring at her with a raised eyebrow, focused, ready to fight if need be. Quinn licked her lips in anticipation. Finn be damned.

"To the best of my ability, some things are a little hazy." Quinn answered honestly after taking a deep breath to calm down.

Rachel nodded, raising her eyes to meet Quinn's green ones. She could get lost in those eyes. They looked so promising of love and comfort but most importantly, safety, something Rachel was not used to as she fought for her life night after night.

"Who changed you?" Rachel asked, deciding to start from the beginning.

"Do you know anything about The Legion?" Quinn asked.

"No." Rachel answered confused.

"The Legion is sort of like the head of all the vampires in the world, they are ruled by the oldest vampires known to mankind. Jonas, the leader, was roughly 375 when, he saw me. I was 17, about to be married to this really sweet guy, Scott. We were actually in love, which was weird for my time, arranged marriages an all, well I thought we were in love. The night before our wedding I caught Scott in bed with my best friend at the time. I was angry, I was hurt, I was so many things. It was dark out, and the call to be your homes had already passed. We had laws that tried to keep people safe from vampires back then, like at nightfall you had to be in your houses, a group of hunters who went out…it was a lot. I disobeyed the rules that night and ran, just ran. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I was so pent up with rage. I ended up literally running into Jonas. He told me how he had been watching me, how he saw what happened. I didn't realize what he was until it was too late." Quinn softly explained, her eyes having a far away look to them.

Rachel watched her expression closely. She was expecting Quinn to just say "just kidding!" at any moment…but it never came. The poor girl had honestly been hurt, traumatized before she had been killed. No wonder she had been so evil, so much anger burning inside her, fueling by the demon taking over her body. Rachel couldn't agree with what Quinn had done, but she understood where the passion to hurt everyone came from at least, even if it was wrong and unjustified.

"What happened with your parents, and brother?" Rachel pressed on, needing to know everything.

"I woke up, and was so hungry. I was alone, somehow Jonas had put me in my bed after he changed me, I never did figure out how he got into my house without permission to enter. I went to my mom and dad's room and they were sleeping, or I thought so. Until I looked closer, and saw the bite marks. They were unconscious alright, but from lack of blood. Jonas had drained them of nearly everything…I was just so hungry…when I made it to my brother's room after begging for them to wake up, I couldn't stop myself, the demon inside took complete control…and a bit him." Quinn whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Rachel watched horrified. For centuries people believed Quinn had killed her whole family, when really she been tricked into finding her parents, and then even more so into killing her brother. Jonas was one messed up guy. Definitely not a vampire Rachel ever wanted to come across, unless she could kill him for sure.

"You really do feel penance for all you have done." Rachel whispered shocked. "Is that the soul, or is it you?"

"The soul suppresses the demon allowing the real me to think…so it's both. This is who I generally am." Quinn explained.

"This isn't a trick?" Rachel asked again.

"No tricks, we want you on our side, with you, we could rid this town of vampires and any other creature of evil that dared attack us. We would be the safest place for miles. And we could go places and do the same. It would be like a crusade. Puck and Santana are just like me, they got like this because something happened and they made a mistake, but with the soul they are able to be the people they were before they were killed. We are good people. Just a little colder." Quinn joked.

"What about Finn, where does he fit into everything?" Rachel asked confused.

Quinn laughed, a real laugh that even had Rachel smiling. Rachel had to admit that her laugh sounded beautiful, and to see Quinn smile…it lit up the room. _What am I thinking? I cannot be getting feelings for a vampire! I am the slayer! The chosen one! The one to face the darkness's of evil and slay the vampires…hence slayer…slay…I am totally screwed if these feelings don't stop!_ Rachel cringed internally.

"Want to know a secret? Quinn asked with a bright smile.

"Sure Fabray, lets here it." Rachel laughed.

"Finn, he is just a front. When we started high school back in the 90's people questioned why Puck hung out with Santana and I but didn't have a girlfriend, they started saying he was gay. Well Puck wouldn't stand for that, so she and Santana became a couple, until Brittany came along, now Puck just sleeps around. Well they thought the same with me, and that isn't to accepting in Ohio, so I started dating Finn." Quinn explained.

"So what, you are gay?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"Your words, not mine." Quinn winked, before the two girls collapsed into giggles.

Across town Finn was walking home from Puck's house after playing some Call of Duty. Puck offered to drive, and walk him home, but Finn lied and said his car was parked down the street. Really, he was just getting annoyed; Puck was so protective of him. It was like nighttime meant he was five or something.

Finn was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the man trailing behind him until the guys teeth sank into his neck, then everything went dark.

Outside Rachel's house, a man stood in a well tailored suit, watching from the outside in. His phone rang once, before quickly being answered.

"Is it done?...He's changed?...Good…No, keep him at the house, when he wakes, bring him blood don't take him out yet…yes…I have plans for him. Big plans.


End file.
